


Furries of the Modern Era

by actualgrandmother



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Additional Tags to Be Added, Alternate Universe - High School, Cheerleader Lance (Voltron), F/F, F/M, M/M, Mascot Keith, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-09-01 07:42:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16760893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actualgrandmother/pseuds/actualgrandmother
Summary: Past Keith never thought that Pidge's dumb dare would actually happen. Tell that to the Keith that is dying of embarassment in front of his crush.





	1. Chapter 1

Keith hated Pidge. When she first dared him to do this, he didn’t think it would be that bad. That was before he met Lance. 

Ah, Lance McClain. One of the fliers on the school’s cheer team; his skinny frame allowed him to be tossed around quite easily. And he was the center of attention with that position, too, the guy always loved being a social butterfly.*

Keith, on the other hand, had about two friends; Pidge, who he had met through his brother’s best friend, and Romelle, who he was currently panicking about the whole situation to. 

“I mean, how could I let her talk me into it! This was a mistake! Mascot! Can you THINK about a more embarassing thing to do? Do you think I could back out know?” He looked over at Romelle for consultation, waiting for some sort of response. She paused. 

“I can’t help you this time,” the blonde replied, looking up from her book, “this is your problem, not mine.”

“Rude,” He mumbled. A faint buzzing could be heard from Romelle’s phone, slightly catching Keith’s attention. 

“Pidge says she is personally offended that you are trying to back out of her dare.”

“Tell her to F off, I’m having a crisis.” 

“Whatever.” 

While it might not have been a big deal to his friends, Keith had a strict policy against falling for boys that he didn't know for sure were gay. Even if they did give off... suspicious vibes. Lance couldn’t be completly straight; he was on the cheerleading team for god’s sake. Unless he was just trying to get close to the girls, but he didn’t seem like the type. Welp, it doesn’t even matter. After this month he would be able to go back to not even caring about the squad anymore, just like before.


	2. Late, Late for a very important date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet the parents but not

“LANCE! LANCELANCELANCE!!!” He heard as he got tackled against the turf by a tall girl in the school cheerleaders uniform.  
“What is it Allura?”  
“Well first and foremost I am very tired,”  
“Mood”  
“And second, we got a new mascot”  
“Umm we dont even need one”  
“Does anyone understands Coach Smythe’s thought process at this point.”  
“Did anyone ever?”  
“I don’t think so”  
“So when are we meeting them”  
“Don’t ask me”  
“CRAP! We need to be at practice, like now!” Lance says as he looks at his phone and starts running tugging his step-sister with him.  
**********  
“Ok ladies and Lance! We have a game on Friday as you know, buuuuuuuuuuut we have someone new I would like you guys to meet!” Coach Smythe says, gesturing towards the boy standing next to him, “ This is Keith and he will be our mascot for the next month, or until Cade comes back. Introduce yourself Keith!”  
“Umm, Hi. Coran just introduced me so I guess this is unnecessary and I have to get to a friends house,” said the taller boy with black hair standing next to Coach “I will see y’all next practice.” and as he walked away he says, “Goodbye!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed my formatting so it looks different. also fuck regular updating and thank y'all for reading and sorry its short. Im very confused by ao3 so if my formatting looks weird please tell me what is happening and how to fix it

**Author's Note:**

> If you like it let me know! Feedback is appreciated. Huge thanks to @himegure_writes for saving my ass with punctuation. Also its not going to be one chapter i just cant fix it


End file.
